


Shattered

by Unaflor



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Third season
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby tiene una sonrisa que le ilumina la vida, una ausencia desgarradora y un excelente manual para romper todas las reglas de lo que es digno de un Hastings.<br/>(Tercera temporada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera temporada.

  


A veces se despierta y cree que lleva en la piel el olor a Ridley: olor a desinfectante y a ansiolíticos. (Melissa insiste en que los psicofármacos no tienen olor, pero ella no ha estado nunca allí). Olor a sábanas blancas, a Toby muerto, a sonrisa de Eddie sólo con los ojos.  
Esas noches no vuelve a dormir, espera el sol con los ojos cerrados y piensa en la posibilidad de cambiar otra vez la fragancia del jabón para soñar con olor a jazmín o a lavanda.  
Es demasiado inteligente como para creerlo, pero lo mismo quiere intentarlo, porque ya no queda mucho más que eso: intentar.

*

Toby tiene las manos grandes y ásperas, y eso nunca le ha gustado. La hace sentirse pequeña y en inferioridad de condiciones. Un Hastings jamás debe sentirse así. Eso es algo que ha aprendido antes que el abecedario y las sumas, pero nadie le ha dicho nunca cómo debe sentirse un Hastings cuando llega al infierno. Ha estado allí, ha caído de rodillas y con las palmas abiertas de las manos, lo ha visto con los ojos bien abiertos, lo ha respirado y lo recuerda. Cree (y en creer se le va un poco lo que le queda de vida) que una Spencer jamás debería poder sentirse así.

Toby tiene las manos grandes, tiene las maneras toscas, tiene esa forma de fruncir la boca, y tiene también trabajos mal remunerados. Tiene recuerdos de muchas noches en el correccional de menores, tiene olor a taller mecánico mezclado con colonia y tiene un momento en el que estuvo muerto y muerto estuvo todo el resto del mundo. Un momento de manos frías, de tatuaje oscuro, de bosque y de locura.  
Toby tiene una sonrisa que le ilumina la vida, una ausencia desgarradora y un excelente manual para romper todas las reglas de lo que es digno de un Hastings.

Tal vez lo que sucede con ellos no es un “y a pesar de todo eso funcionan” sino un “precisamente por ello es que funcionan”: porque Toby la saca de ser Hastings y la coloca en un ser Spencer que (casi) nunca es tan aterrador como gratificante.

*

Se ha reído antes y le parecía fácil. Una broma de Hanna, un intercambio con Aria, alguna de esas situaciones que con Emily solían ser frecuentes.  
Toby hacía que fuera distinto. No había razones. Con Toby todo era reír porque sí, reír porque se puede, porque las sangre los llamaba a reírse con las bocas completas, los dientes despuntando y los ojos achinándose hasta casi cerrarse. Hasta casi cerrarse los ojos o hasta casi cerrarse las bocas (una sobre la otra, y entonces otra vez abrirse, pero con todo el cuerpo que, vibrando, se ríe).

*

Lo que siente es miedo. No excitación, tampoco ansiedad. Siente miedo. Miedo de que no llegue a donde está esperándolo, miedo de que no sea él, miedo de saber que Mona ha mentido una vez más. Miedo de verlo morir por segunda vez, como si se pudiera asistir por partida doble a la muerte.  
(Ese es un miedo que le entumece la punta de los dedos y le acelera el ritmo cardíaco, porque es el miedo de estar parado al borde del abismo y saber que es posible caerse de un momento a otro: sin previo aviso, sin paracaídas, sin colchón al final).

Cuando se sienta frente a ella no necesita mirarlo. No ha cambiado el shampoo ni tampoco el perfume. Y siente miedo. De estirar una mano y que Toby se desvanezca bajo sus dedos. Por eso sólo levanta la cabeza y lo mira con sus nuevos ojos.  
Quizás lo que tanto lo sorprende es ver que ya no es la única persona rota allí.

En besarse tardan siglos. Spencer cree que Toby tiene los labios fríos y las manos nuevas. Quiere morderle la boca, quiere golpearlo, quiere mantener los ojos todo el tiempo abiertos para poder mirar cuando desaparezca o cuando huya o cuando finalmente la parta en dos mitades. Porque es lo que él hace, lo que puede hacer, y siente que lo hará en cualquier momento, un poco sin querer: sin saberlo la mirará como solía mirarla su novio Toby, el que estaba vivo, y que eso sólo bastará para quebrarla desde su mismo epicentro y dejarla doblada sobre la alfombra, desesperada por juntar las distintas partes de su cuerpo.

*

Siempre ha querido una casa grande, con jardín, perros, niños y un montón de cosas. Mesadas de cerámica oscura, refrigeradores enormes, alacenas repletas de Nutella, cafeteras siempre llenas de café y un esposo apuesto con un gran puesto de trabajo.

Algunas noches cierra los ojos, apoya la cabeza en la almohada y la casa gigante es reemplazada por un lugar pequeño que huele siempre a desayunos. En la puerta está estacionada la camioneta naranja de Toby y siente que no necesita ni un solo mueble para llamar hogar a ese sitio.

*

Desnudos en la cama puede ver por primera vez el dibujo de todas sus nuevas cicatrices, los estragos que se han hecho en la piel sin buscarlo. Toby no dice nada, pero Spencer sabe que también puede verlas, porque la besa exactamente allí donde siente que tiene un agujero y la sangre emana a borbotones invisibles. No es exactamente como si le colocara apósitos con la boca, pero algo de eso hay, y es tibio y húmedo.  
Cuando se acuestan uno junto al otro, Spencer cree que puede ver cómo las líneas de su cuerpo, esas estrías larguísimas y transparentes, se continúan en el cuerpo de Toby.

–Jamás se irán, ¿verdad?

Y entonces tiene que besarlo con fuerza, ser invasiva, aventurarse a descubrirle la forma de los huesos con la punta de los dedos, porque cree que en la continuidad de sus cuerpos puede haber algo más que dibujos: puede haber letras. Como si sus pieles fueran las hojas de un cuaderno que alguien más estuviera escribiendo contra sus voluntades.

*

No está segura de si se ha caído al suelo de rodillas o si se ha arrojado sin pensarlo. La diferencia está en sus músculos diluyéndose como si estuvieran compuestos por líquidos. Cuando intenta quitarle el casco, sabe que lo último que quiere hacer es verle el rostro, porque incluso si lo último que queda de Toby es la forma en que su rostro le había dejado enrojecida la palma de la mano, eso es mejor. Sus ojos tristes, su boca apretada es mejor, porque era tibia y por debajo de la piel circulaba la sangre. Es mejor porque respiraba y no hacía frío ni había tierra ni hojas secas ni Mona gritando su muerte, y todavía había tiempo para malos entendidos, para arrepentimientos, para una nueva confianza que jamás sería tal.

No está segura de muchas de las cosas que sucedieron esa noche. Recuerda haber corrido como jamás antes había corrido en su vida. Recuerda que en algún momento cayó estrepitosamente, que dejó de sentir el frío y que sus manos impidieron que se golpeara el rostro contra una roca. Recuerda que golpeó la roca de todos modos, imaginando que era Mona, y que se arrepintió de no haberla ahogado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Recuerda el olor a pino quemándole en la boca, el sabor de la tierra, el ruido de las hojas cuando las pisaba con los pies descalzos. Recuerda haber gritado de dolor, recuerda que renunció a ser Spencer Hastings porque Spencer Hastings no había tenido nunca nada más que demasiadas ambiciones y demasiados secretos. Demasiadas mentiras, Spencer Hastings. Demasiados agujeros.

Recuerda cómo llegó a Ridley y recuerda haber devenido nuevamente Spencer Hastings. Las plantas de los pies alineadas en el piso, la cabeza erguida. Recuerda cómo fue que empezó a construirlo todo de nuevo y le parece asombroso. Las chicas sonríen en la escuela, Toby la besa en casa y sabe de dónde es que ha sacado la fuerza.


End file.
